


By Your Side

by moodledoo



Category: Commentary crew, Memeulous, alex elmslie - Fandom, eboys - Fandom, george andrew - Fandom, imallexx - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, I suck at tagging, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, slow, soft, they’re just soft for eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodledoo/pseuds/moodledoo
Summary: George supposed his flatmate was quite pretty...orAlex has been feeling down but George is always there to pick him up
Relationships: George Andrew & Alex Elmslie, George Andrew/Alex Elmslie, ImAllexx/Memeulous, More than friends - Relationship, best friends - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> ayyy, this is my first fic I’ve posted in a long time so let me know if it’s any good. It’s just a soft little fic about their relationship, not the most exciting but I enjoyed writing it and thought it was cute :))

..

“Is it really that bad?” Alex asked as soon as they stopped recording.  
He and George had been reading hate comments from their most recent video for his second channel and there were a few too many about Alex’s appearance. George did his best to glaze over them but Alex couldn’t help himself from pointing them out, trying to show how utterly unfazed he was by such comments. Of course George knew better. He could hear the bitterness seeping through at points, making a note to edit that out later. After all Alex had been through last year, with seemingly the whole YouTube community turning against him in an instant, he likes to claim that the hate doesn’t bother him anymore, which George thinks is ridiculous. He can tell it lingers on Alex’s mind, he’s sensitive under all those witty remarks and lippy comments. George knows this better than anyone as he is the person that has to deal with Alex when the cameras are off.   
“Fair enough, I need a bit of a trim but surely it can’t be that bad, can it?” Alex asked again, looking to George for a response. It did hurt George to see him like this, doubtful, insecure, vulnerable. Alex is his best friend and he just wished he could see himself the way George does.   
“Don’t be like that Alex, they’re just little twats annoyed because you made fun of their favourite youtuber.”   
Alex didn’t look convinced, messing with his hair to see if anything looked more appealing. George reached up to push the hair out of his face and met his eyes.  
“Hey, come off it, you’re literally one of the prettiest blokes I know.”  
George spoke earnestly. Alex lets out a soft chuckle and there is a moment where neither of them move. George’s cheeks mirror Alex’s, both dusted with a light blush as George realised what he said.  
“Want to play fifa then?” George clears his throat and Alex smiles appreciatively. He has never said anything like that to Alex before and to be honest he never thought of him that way either. When the two were sat shoulder to shoulder in front of the tv, it crossed George’s mind again and he supposed his best mate was quite pretty so there’s nothing wrong with saying so. He’d say anything to get Alex to smile again, as cheesy as that sounds, that’s what friends are for after all. 

They spent the rest of the night til the early morning joking around and playing fifa. Admittedly George was never really that into fifa. He enjoyed an odd game here and there but it was nothing compared to his friends. Alex was well aware of this so the fact that he would play just to cheer him up made Alex feel all warm inside. George did tap out after a while, leaving Alex to play online with what was probably some 12 year old who was destroying Alex.  
“This is a fucking joke”   
Alex declared, not losing focus on the screen.   
“How the fuck is he beating me??”  
Alex heard George laughing at him from where he was sitting beside him but was too fired up to care. He knew he was lucky to have George. Alex was so lost when he came back from America but moving in with George was the best decision he had ever made. They just clicked. Alex is talkative and cheeky, while George is on the introverted side, only really coming out of his shell with his friends, but when he does he is so genuinely enjoyable to be around. They compliment eachother well, people have told them that before. It’s a bit of an odd thing to hear, ‘oh, you and your best mate really suit eachother’. Neither of them take it too seriously but they know themselves how much they enjoy eachother’s company. It’s at times like these where Alex knows what they mean. He can tell George is tired but doesn’t want Alex to be upset so he sits by him on the couch, a comforting presence.  
Alex slams the controller down when it’s clear he’s lost and George gives him a sympathetic pat on the back.   
“You should head to bed mate, you look wrecked”   
Alex says, turning to George who nods slowly. Alex can’t help but smile at him. George is always there for him, no matter what. If that’s not a comforting thought, then what is?

-

George was sleeping soundly when he felt the mattress dip beside him. He sat up with a jolt only to see Alex tentatively perched on the edge of his bed, eyes red and nose running. Without a further thought, George envelops him in a warm hug. He waits until Alex has something to say, just tracing circles on his back as he feels his skin dampen with tears.   
“I don’t get it George. I’m sick of doing everything wrong”  
Alex wasn’t one to cry often, especially over stuff like this but he had been feeling insecure for a while and seeing all those comments just pushed him over the edge.  
“Like, for every person that actually likes me it seems like there are ten, way louder people who want me to die and it’s so tiring.”   
George pulls back from their embrace to dry Alex’s tears.   
“What does that matter? I’m always right here, Will and James would drop anything for you and you literally have millions of people who love and support you.”  
George understood that Alex didn’t need a lecture right now, so he hugged him tighter while Alex sobbed silently into his shoulder. It broke George to see Alex so distraught. He wanted to track down anyone that has said a bad word about his Alex and make them regret it.   
Woah, wait- his Alex? Whats gotten into him?   
He’s just tired, it is 5am after all. George is just protective over Alex because he’s so fragile when he’s like this. That’s all. 

Alex’s slowly breath began to even.   
“Thank you,” he whispered into George’s neck, breath tickling him slightly. They stayed there like that for a while until both their eyelids felt too heavy to keep open. They wordlessly got under the covers and cuddled close once again. They both knew Alex didn’t want to be alone right now so here they were, taking up a fraction of George’s comically large bed, intertwined, Alex stroking his thumb over George’s hand as a small sign of gratitude.   
Everyone knew they were close, they’d been living together for years, but it was only recently they had taken to being physically affectionate. A casual hand on the thigh, a cuddle while they’re watching a movie, comfort if one of them is feeling low. It’s a great system really.   
George feels Alex’s thumb slow to a stop, assuming the boy had fallen asleep. His chest feels so full of affection for the boy lying in front of him he feels he might burst. He can’t help but run a hand gently through the boy’s hair and plant a small kiss on his forehead. He is about to close his eyes to fall asleep himself when he sees Alex trying to hide a grin.   
“thought you were asleep”   
George whispered, amused.  
“I would’ve been if you hadn’t kissed me”  
Alex said, matching his volume but with a teasing undertone.  
“ oi, it was just a peck, don’t make it weird”  
Alex couldn’t stop himself from letting out a laugh at this. He leaned in and gave George a peck on the cheek.  
“now we’re even then”  
The two then fell back into silence, but George could feel his cheeks flush at the younger’s antics.   
“I can literally hear you thinking”  
Alex interrupted, almost back to his usual ways of winding George up. He kept his eyes closed until he felt another peck on his cheek. Alex giggled softly at his reaction and left another peck on his forehead, fully laughing now as George lay there trying to conceal his blushing cheeks. George swatted him away, convincing himself the fluttering in his stomach was hunger and not the fact that his flatmate was peppering little kisses along his face while giggling. ‘What a sight to behold’ he thought, Alex really is pretty. The two were still for another moment and before they could stop themselves, they were slowly inching closer for a painfully gentle kiss, which felt as if it was over before it even started. Alex rested their foreheads together before whispering another barely audible “thank you,” against George’s lips and the two blissfully drifted off together. 

\- 

Sure enough, light pecks and soft kisses became part of their daily life, cautiously at first but eventually it became second nature. Neither of them knew what this meant, they just both knew they liked the fluttery feeling of being together. They would always be there for eachother, no matter what


End file.
